


In Which Flames Consumes All - Fire Emblem Au

by DevilSlayer



Series: Fire Emblem Human Au [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Azure Moon Route, Blood and Violence, Byleth is Flirty and Goofy in some parts, Creampie, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Crimson Flower Route, Drama & Romance, Edeleth, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hubert is a creepy guy but love him lol, Impregnation, In This Rhea is Just an Evil Tyrannical Bitch, Language, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic Cock, No gay sex, Nothing against two men together i just don't do that, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Verdant Wind route, it will be implied though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Series of Connect One Shots Set in Three Houses UniverseNote: I changed some tags follows Canon but Byleth is bit more emotional so she shows emotions it is still human au but more in terms of byleth's characterUpdate: discontinued. Also next time ignore if you don't like instead of hateful comments and making orders for me to delete tags! I do not tolerate that shit!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Bernadetta von Varley/Original Character(s), Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dedue Molinaro/Original Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Leonie Pinelli, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Ignatz Victor/Lysithea von Ordelia, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, Manuela Casagranda/Hanneman von Essar, Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fire Emblem Human Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do this but did not have a plan on how until now, this is gonna be part of my Human au series i am gonna do a Fates one as well where Corrin is not dragon but human and an actual Hoshidian born princess but will still have her also heir to Valla and Cousin Of Azura.
> 
> basically i am gonna keep Mikoto and Arete Sisters when i do it, for now enjoy this Human Au Of Three Houses.
> 
> before anyone says anything this is for fun, i am not doing this for anything else but for fun and entertainment that is the point of why i started writing cause it's fun and entertaining nothing else.
> 
> This story in human au is mostly byleth being more human like then Canon hence the tag she is flirty and a tease in some parts
> 
> Update: I decided not to have FE4&5 characters in this mainly cause i just decided not to.

Date: 1180  
Location: Garreg Mach Monastery

It had been a month or two since the Mock battle as well as routing the bandits the same ones that had attacked Remire Village weeks before when Byleth had first met the leaders of each house, Edelgard since then has had feelings for her professor feelings she was terrified of having towards her Teacher, she even went as far as telling the Professor her past and it scared her that these feelings would not go away.

Byleth Eisner was a strange woman, from what she gathered she was twenty one years of age a year older than Mercedes yet Edelgard could not help herself when around the woman, Edelgard needed to do something to get this feeling out of her head the day of the celebration ball was drawing close so much had happened since then, First Bandits then Mutiny then She had The Deathknight kidnap Flayn cause of her Crest but now Edelgard felt that was unecessary felt doing such had been a bad move however she learned that the kidnapping of Flayn was not her plan.

no it was her uncle's and Those Who Slither In The Dark mainly Tomas aka Solon, Edelgard was not happy about such but right now was not a concern currently she was heading to the professor's quarters near the training area it was night time and she needed to end these feelings before they get out of hand, Edelgard stopped before her teacher's door and raised a hand and knocked another reason she was here was she had another nightmare and Byleth was the only one she could talk to about.

the door opened then revealing her teacher and Edelgard nearly had a heart attack at her state of dress, She was Naked! Her teacher was completely naked and it took every ounce of control not to look at her her teacher must have discovered why and quickly dressed into nightwear." Edelgard is something wrong?". Edelgard took a deep breath and looks at her teacher." We need to talk....". Byleth let her in and pulled out the chair of her desk and sat while Edelgard sat on the bed.

" Nightmares weren't they".

Edelgard nodded." yes.....". Byleth hummed, She looked at the Princess." Same ones or Different?". Edelgard fiddled with her hands." Same ones....about...". Edelgard felt her eyes sting trying not to cry, no matter how many times she tried she cried, Edelgard suddenly felt a hand on hers she looks at her teacher." It's okay....no need to be strong it is okay to cry i won't judge you". Edelgard was suddenly hit with a realization, She was in love with her professor and she would do anything to have Byleth at her side." My Teacher.....!!!". Her teacher suddenly kissed her it was soft ang gentle but also full of love.

" Teacher?!".

" It was the first day we met that i knew that i would do anything for you Edelgard, you suffered much and that makes you strong here right now i swear i will stand at your side always....i promise". 

Edelgard this time initates the kiss both deepening the kiss with Edelgard falling onto her back on the bed and Byleth began to do more than kiss Edelgard's eyes went wide stopping her." is something wrong?". Edelgard was scared for various reasons." remember....remember what i told you...". Byleth nodded, but kisses her." It's okay...i want to see". it was not long before Edelgard was completely bare to her teacher she quickly covered herself but Byleth stopped her." beautiful...it's okay". Edelgard moved her arms away and gasped as Byleth ended up complete naked as well, and saw scars on her too.

these scars though were battle scars, Byleth crawled on top of her." Teacher...". Byleth was kissing her all over including her scars." I promise i will be gentle.....". Edelgard began crying unable to hold back, Byleth's smile dropped and wiped away her tears and all she saw on her teacher's face was nothing but love." Teacher...no Byleth...I love you.....i can't stop...". Byleth kissed." I love you too my Emperor....". and the night went by as the two showed each other their love well into the night Edelgard came so many times she lost count and now was laying in Byleth's arms both sweaty and exhausted and soon sleep claimed both and Edelgard did not have nightmares but dreams, dreams of a beautiful future with her teacher.

* Next Day*

Edelgard opened her eyes blinking repeatedly and trying to remember last night when she looks under her she gasped but then remembered she lays her head back on her teacher's chest." morning....My Emperor". Edelgard blushed, Byleth sat up and stretch and Edelgard just stared blushing while doing so, Byleth smiled." Like the view". Edelgard wanted to bury herself under the blankets, Byleth chuckled." No Need to be embarrassed....Edelgard what i said last night i meant it, i am willing to also take this slow....if honest i...it was my first last night too". Edelgard looked at her and nearly laughed.

" we are both sheltered it seems....thank you...".

" of course let's just keep this to ourselves for now though i have an inkling that Hubert already knows".

Byleth walks to the door and opens it revealing said person." Professor Byleth mind explaining". Byleth shrugged." She came to me Hubert and before you say anything know that i will stop you from trying to kill me for defiling her". Hubert starting chuckling, Byleth gave a confused look." Oh no professor i fully expected this in fact i was the one to tell her to act on her feelings though she did not listen to me no i am in fact happy for you both, you are a capable teacher yet it is clear My Lady cares greatly for you and you for her as well". Byleth smirked as Edelgard blushed and covered herself with the sheets, Byleth looks at Hubert.

" Could you keep this secret at least for now....for Edelgard".

Hubert nodded, if he was honest he respected the professor and would accept Emperor to be's relationship with her." Very well of course Claude will likely figure it out soon but for the rest i will keep quiet from the others except our house, it would be wise to let them know about this but the others will not know until either of you wish it to be known". Byleth nodded agreeing to the deal and Hubert left, Byleth comes over to Edelgard and pulls her into her lap back against her.

Edelgard rests her head against her." this is going to be hard...but with you at my side i feel i will be able to accomplish anything...". Byleth wraps her arms around Edelgard." and i will be with you always i promise". Edelgard looks at her and the two kiss, and it would not be the last


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles Become Very Concerned For Their Teacher after Jeralt's death and so try to find ways to comfort her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Byleth is trying to cope with the feeling of loss and what not, here Edelgard tries to comfort her instead of the other way
> 
> no complaints nothing just enjoy this, goofy comments are allowed lol

Date: 1180  
Location: Garreg Mach

the sight of Jeralt's funeral was a somber sorrowful one, The Three Houses attended having respected the Famous Mercenary and their professor's Father, Byleth was silent through it all but they noticed how she shook how her hands clenched and unclenched while listening to Archbishop Rhea speak about how his death was a noble sacrifice, Edelgard wanted to ram her Axe into her uncle and Those Who Slithered, at same time though she wanted to be forgiven by her teacher.

it was her fault if she had known what Solon was planning and such She would have tried to stop it but at same time she came too far to stop, but she wanted to tell Byleth so much wanted to tell her love the truth but she was afraid, Byleth turned and walked away after the burial and the next days they barely saw her only seeing her in class to teach and that was it after she would return to her dorm and never be seen from again.

" Professor....we have to do something we have to help her".

Edelgard looked at Ferdinand in shock, normally he would just write it off and only think about himself." and tell us how do you plan to do that". Hubert was the one who spoke glaring at Ferdinand however Edelgard noticed that his words held no venom nothing but sadness she had never heard hubert like this before, Byleth really affected them all she was family to them." I...I DON'T KNOW!! But we must do something to make her feel better....". Hubert walks over and lays a hand on his shoulder a silent agreement.

" We could do a sort of celebration with dancing and singing".

" Yes we could do this dance sing".

Dorothea giggled at Petra." It's Dancing and Singing love". Petra blushed but she was trying and Dorothea's kindness clearly made it worth it, Edelgard tried to think of some way to help her teacher and lover and it hit her she stands from her seat and leaves, Hubert was going to follow but She stops him." No....i need to do this alone". Hubert frowned at her." you are going to tell her, do you think she will trust you after this". Edelgard looked away." I am willing to take that chance....She needs to know". Hubert let her go, Edelgard quickly made her way to Byleth's dorm and knocked, Edelgard waited but nothing when she heard the faint sound of something.

Edelgard gulped she was nervous, shaking and sweating the door open and byleth stood there but her coat and parts of her armor were off, it looked like she had been crying but then again it was hard to read Byleth." Edelgard". Edelgard swallowed the nervous lump." May i come in". Byleth steps aside, she also looked like she had no sleep bags under her eyes Edelgard walks into the room and within moments after she grabs her teacher and rams her lips into byleth's then pulls away.

" My Teacher....I...i have to tell you something....and you may never forgive me you may even hate me for what i am going to tell you".

Byleth stood there silent as Edelgard sat hands in lap facing the floor." I...I am the Flame Emperor, i am the one who orders Those Who Slithered in that battle, i am also the one who orchestrated much these past two months.....but....but i did not know that they would go as far as to do that to you to...i am sorry!". Edelgard looks at Byleth who did not move or speak her face void of emotion, Edelgard stands and goes to her." My teacher...i am sorry....hate me....transfer to another class....even kill me if you wish...just know i had absolutely nothing to do with what My Uncle and Those Who Slithered did to your father that day....i swear it". Edelgard lowered her face to the floor and walks to the door when byleth gently grabbed her arm.

" don't go....please...".

Edelgard looks at her and saw tears going down her teacher's face." My Teacher...you...you are not mad...". Byleth shook her head and broke, Edelgard hugs her both crying together, Edelgard cried for her and for herself blaming herself for Jeralt's death, Byleth pulled away wiping tears away." it's not your fault....and i had a suspicion you were the Flame Emperor...but...i don't care.....". Edelgard began crying again and they kissed." Edelgard....I here and now swear i will stand at your side....that i will walk with you". Edelgard smiled tears streaking her face, Byleth wiped away her tears and the two kissed and it was not long after they made love.

Unknown to them hubert watched from the shadows and smiled." And we will walk with you both". and vanishes into the night back to his own dorm.

* Five Years Later*

It had happened so suddenly, first they attacked the church and then Rhea revealed her true self and then that was when it happened Rhea in her rage destroyed the monastery church and Byleth fell, the last thing she saw was Edelgard's Face screaming for her as she fell and Byleth knew no more when she woke and found herself being woken by a villager, and learned that Edelgard was alive and been enacting her plans for Fodlan.

Byleth ran up to the Goddess Tower and could not help hear Edelgard speaking to herself and Byleth made her way to her and Edelgard and her after some words Kissed." I missed you so much....". Byleth held her, even though she had gained Sothis' power and that she had no beating heart she still felt all that a human felt, emotions of love and more." I know...i am here now...i won't leave again....". Edelgard nodded against her but did not speak." Edelgard.....are the others?". Edelgard pulls away.

" Yes...i was not the only one who missed you the others will be happy to see you".

Byleth smiled." Not yet there is one thing i want to do before we see the others". and Edelgard and byleth somehow end up in the professor's old dorm and both crying out in pleasure as they made love as Byleth and Edelgard showed just how much they missed each other and now laid on the bed naked tangled in each other's arms." My Love....i feel as if a part of me was regained...i am happy you are here....". Byleth held her as they laid on their sides facing one another.

" Same....and to answer your question to what happened to me...it's hard to explain i was...sleeping or something similar".

" It matters not as long as you are here with me again i can accomplish my goals".

Byleth brought the Emperor closer to her." Then like i said i will walk with you i will be at your side forever.....and i will try to get Dimitri and the others to see the truth, I promise that we will stop Rhea". Edelgard nodded against her but Byleth discovers she had fallen asleep Byleth kisses her and joins her in sleep.

* Later*

" Welcome Back Professor!!".

Byleth smiled as her students and others welcomed her back after five years and chuckled at Dorothea's teasing as they had found out before this that Byleth had returned and heard the sounds of their love making earlier, Edelgard looked complete agast and Embarrassed her face red from it." Oh Come now Edie joking aside we are happy for you...and for you Professor it is good to see you...we all missed you so very much". Petra came up." Yes professor it is good to see you". Byleth smiled.

" It is good to see you all as well and also that you learned fodlan language very well now".

" I...Thank you Professor...Dorothea is to thank...".

Byleth looks at the former Songstress and gives a teasing smirk." Is that so? what else did you learn while i was gone". Dorothea blushed looking away, Petra did too." we....um got married...". Byleth walks over and hugs both of them." I am happy for you both really". She moves away." however from what Edelgard told me we have lots to do, i ask you of this to all of you....will you let me". the former students including those of the blue lions and some Golden Deer looked at her, it was Hubert who comes up from behind her." Of Course Professor, It is My Lady's desire and all of ours". Byleth smiled.

" then let us kill a Certain Immaculate one".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth must make a hard choice when Confronting The Flame Emperor in the Holy Tomb and the choice she makes will change the outcome of Fodlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! Chapter 3 i am doing the Conflict in the holy Tomb part or aka Chapter 11 of White Clouds aka Choosing Edelgard option.
> 
> Next Chapter will be the rest of this one and when Byleth vanishes for five years well...that or i might do a chapter post rhea's defeat and have Byleth and Edelgard through certain means try for a child or two.
> 
> which i might do, the story The Nature Of Home inspired me lol so might try my hand at something similar, oh and they will save Dimitri from his path i plan on having him and Claude fight alongside Byleth and Edelgard against Nemesis and Those Who Slither in another chapter.

Date: 1180  
Location: Garreg Mach

Byleth held a torch in one hand and the sword of the creator in her right behind her were the Black Eagles and some Knights Of Seiros, only Hubert and Edelgard were missing She stopped then as via warp spell The Flame Emperor appeared.' take the stones'. Byleth sees via likely magic torches light up Byleth throws the torch to the ground, She glared at the flame emperor suddenly a Silver Lance came flying past her, Byleth turns to find Dimitri.

then she heard the clatter of metal she looks and stares into violet eyes she knew all too well, Edelgard stood there in her flame emperor armor." you!....is this some twisted joke!". Dimitri began to laugh hysterically, Byleth looked at him like he had gone crazy." You will pay for what you did! i have been looking for you for years and finally here you are!". Dimitri moved as Edelgard's men attacked but Dimitri quickly beat them down and killed them he looks at Edelgard like a Predator even licking his lips.

" Get the Relics! Kill them".

Byleth moved first swinging Creator sword cutting down any in her path to Edelgard, Byleth gives a roar and Edelgard raised her Shield blocking the sword, Byleth and Edelgard soon moved against each other like a dance, Edelgard twirled her Killer Axe blocking and striking when openings appeared just how Byleth taught her, Byleth however was still more experienced Edelgard was quickly defeated, Byleth points Sword of the creator at her throat." Do it cut down the traitor". Rhea walks up a sinister smirk on her features.

" Show those who defy the church that death is punishment for their crimes Kill Her".

Suddenly Byleth whips around and points her sword at Rhea." what! how dare you!". Byleth glared." No! i know the truth of your ways, i will not follow you!". Rhea growled, her eyes wide in rage." How disappointing you are just another failure! Jeralt was right to leave you!". Byleth swung Creator sword in whip form nearly hitting her." No my father was right in taking me away from you in warning me about you". Rhea pulls out a intricate sword." if you won't kill her! i will kill her as well as you!". Rhea screamed in rage Byleth blocks her savage strikes but she fell to one knee as a powerful blow slammed into her sword Rhea pushed down with inhuman strength.

' My daughter has gone insane! we have to stop her!'.

' Little hard to do!'.

Byleth heard a cry then and saw a black shield ram into Rhea and Edelgard swinging her axe at the archbishop." my teacher!". Rhea screamed in rage." i will rip out your heart! take back what is mine!". as she spoke her voice changed and light surrounded Rhea only to vanish and reveal her true form which she gave a loud roar, Hubert stood behind Byleth and Edelgard." the immaculate one....The Archbishop's true form". Byleth looks at Edelgard and sees fear in her eyes, she grabs edelgard." look at me....El Look At Me!". Edelgard looked at her." we will defeat her but we must leave! we are not strong enough yet". Edelgard nodded.

Hubert grabs them both and warps them out of the Holy Tomb to the entrance of it, Edelgard cursed the Archbishop." Edelgard....". Edelgard looks at Byleth." let us go..My teacher...i...". Byleth grasps her hand." i am not going anywhere". Edelgard smiled and the three left it was not long before they came to an imperial camp and byleth found the black eagles and some other house students." are you sure about this? you can go to Dimitri". Ingrid shook her head." no....though he is...i cannot stand what he has become...i only hope..'. Byleth puts a hand on her arm." i am sure we will get through to him....it may take time but i believe we can save him from his path". Ingrid smiled and left, Byleth talked to the rest of those who had joined the black eagles most of all Blue Lions and Golden Deer had joined them.

" though Dimitri is our friend we can't let it stand after seeing what The Archbishop truly was all the lies we are standing with Edelgard".

" My teacher...may we speak in private".

Byleth nods at Edelgard and the two enter edelgard's private barracks." before we move....i am going to my father...it is time for me to ascend, the first phase of my plan will begin...i ask if you are still with me". Byleth steps up and takes her face in her hands." of course i made my decision when you told me the truth...i am not leaving". they kissed, Edelgard smiled it was filled with strength and determination." thank you my te...byleth...that is going to be hard getting use to". Byleth and Edelgard chuckled." call me what you've been calling me i don't mind, we best rest". Edelgard nodded, the two changed or did not choosing to strip naked and laid in bed holding each other as they went to sleep.

* Some days later*

" That damn Princess! how dare she! I am the Duke!".

Duke Aegir stopped as he came face with his Son." Ferdinand my son please tell that fool princess". Ferdinand did not budge though." no". Duke Aegir looked at his son." What! how dare you refuse me!". Ferdinand suddenly punches his father." no! how dare you! how dare you do that to Edelgard! yes we may have a not so good relationship but she is my friend my leader! what you did to her and her family is unforgivable! i hereby am no longer your son! now leave my sight or else". Duke Aegir screamed in rage and pulls out a knife and charges his son suddenly Hubert appeared grunting as the dagger stabbed his shoulder, Ferdinand grabs it and rams it into his father's heart who falls dead in shock, Ferdinand fell to his knees crying.

" Goddess....i should have...".

Hubert kneels next to him ripping out the dagger from Duke Aegir's Corpse." he chose this, we all chose this path, Lady Edelgard could not ask for better". Ferdinand wiped his tears and stood setting his shoulders straight and standing proud." you are right, i will be a better Duke a better person than my father will ever be". Hubert smirked, he places a hand on his shoulder." now shall we begin our plans". Ferdinand nods and the two head to the throne room to support their Emperor and their allies in the coming battles.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to explore what happened after duke aegir was dismissed from his position cause after that we never see him ever again so i came up with the scenario where Ferdinand is forced to kill him.
> 
> hope ya enjoy


End file.
